


What a Drag

by Draze



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draze/pseuds/Draze
Summary: Out from under his family's expectations, Rev has discovered more about who he is and not who his father wants him to be. He starts to come out as gay one person at a time, but when he tells Lexi, she suggests taking him out to a club doing a Drag night to meet some of her LGBT friends. However Ace's concern for Lexi's safety may out Rev sooner than he'd like. TechxRev mentions of AcexLex
Relationships: Ace Bunny/Lexi Bunny, Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Kudos: 1





	1. Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm not even going to try to get down the speech quirks of Ace just cause I'd Probably spend to much time rewriting his dialog.  
> General Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in this story. The are the Property of Warner Bros.

Chapter 1 Girls Night  
Things had been rather slow of late. With most of the villains locked up, the Loonatics had rarely needed to go out the past few days. So it was no surprise that a few member of the team wanted to take the night off. Rev had asked Ace earlier if it was okay to spend the night with his family, specifically his brother Rip, and now at almost 7pm Lexi was preparing to go out for a girls night with a couple of friends.

"Have either of you seen my phone?" asks Lexi as she enters the common room wearing a pink one shoulder top and jeans with her ears tied back. Ace and Duck were the only ones here, Ace over in the kitchen area refueling after a session in the training room, and Duck on in front of the TV on a Misty Breeze marathon. Duck was the first to respond "I think I saw it somewhere, but then again I was busy trying to decide which disk set to start with first, so I could be wrong." Ace comes over to get a look at Lexi who is do a quick walk around to see if she left it plugged in. "Woah Lexi," starts Ace "you really got all dolled up for this huh. You sure you girls are going to be alright getting there and back by yourselves?"

Lexi has made her way around to the kitchen area at this point, and stops to look over at Ace. "Ace, if I can survive attacks by super villains, robots, monsters and aliens, then I should be able to fend of a few creepy guys, or dumb street thugs."

"While protecting your friends?" Ace counters. "Oh don't worry about that," replied Lexi with a bit of sass. "Only one of my friends will be walking there with me, the rest are meeting us there and we can have them drive us back at the end of the night which should be around midnight. We'll be in uptown Acmetropolis the whole time, and leaving this early there is unlikely to be anyone stupid enough to try causing trouble. Plus the friend I'm going with can more than handle herself."

Ace sighs defeated "Fine but keep your com on just in case you need one of us, or we need you." Lexi walks back to the main area and looks around and in the large couches. "Of course 'dad' but you better not track my location with it." She looks over and before Ace can respond gives a serious look and says. "I mean it don't." The look causes Ace to stand up strait and salute "Scouts honor, I promise err though if your like really late." Lexi finally spotting her phone under one of Duck's misty breeze DVD collections and goes to grab it. "Fine, if I'm not back by like, 1am, CALL first, then you can panic, and Duck, can't you move other peoples things instead of piling yours on top of them?" Duck realizing what happened "Oh, I guess I did see it, I'll uh, clear the table next time." "Good, and since my friend is probably wondering what's keeping me, I'm going. You boys enjoy your night" and with that she heads out through the main hallway.

"Well that was mildly entertaining" says Duck. "Can it Duck, I can be concerned for my fellow teammates you know" Ace fires back. "Sure, but I think your more concerned about her hooking up with some other guy." Ace was thankful his suit could hide his fur color as he's certain his cheeks would be slightly red at Duck's comment. "I am not. Lexi and I...we're just friends, platonic and the city always has some sort of danger pop up when and where we least expect it so..." "So maybe you and I should follow her and keep an eye out for her" Duck say with a mischievous grin. "Are you nuts doc!? If she spots us, or more likely with her hearing we make one wrong noise, then well be hurting for at least a week." "Didn't Tech just mention some sort of stealth suits he had ready for field testing?" countered Duck. "I'm pretty sure" he continued," that he had Lexi help with the lab test for sound dampening, so her hearing shouldn't be a problem." Ace hesitates, thinking about what could go wrong. Usually Tech inventions were fine after making it through his lab tests, so Duck was right about them being unlikely to get caught. "But with the time it will take to go gear up will we even be able to find them to catch up? I did promise not to track her com, and I don't break my promises especially to my friends." "Well then lucky for us, I made no such promise." Duck says this last sentence with a smug look on his face knowing he's closing to winning.

Ace shifts around uncomfortably as he considers it. He's not sure he wasn't to use a loophole to follow Lexi, but Duck's guess about why he was so concerned was right, not that he's ever admit it. "What has you so concerned anyways Duck? You don't usually but into other people's personal lives like this." This was the last real question nagging on Ace's mind at this point. "A couple of reasons" starts Duck, "but mostly because it will be entertaining to see how you react to all the guys that are likely to try hitting on Lexi." "You've got plenty of entertainment right here Duck" says Ace pointing to the pile of DVDs. "But that's all prerecorded and I can watch at anytime. Live entertainment is always the best." Ace sighed and facepalmed, finally giving up. "Fine but if this goes wrong I'm blaming this all on you."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I finished my first chapter of my first fanfic. So I really only just started paying attention to this fandom, and I feel like people hate on it way to much. I think part of it is the fact is it is attached to the Looney Tunes franchise, so it creates a different sort of expectation for what the show should be like. But if you let it stand on it's own I feel like it is comparable to a lot of early 90s cartoons. Though considering it was made in mid 2000s that wasn't that great. I feel the main failings were with the story I feel, they spent to little time on building the characters and showing how they interact with each other in a more casual setting. Rev was the most developed, though primarily because they actually gave an episode to go into his past, showing his family and their dynamic. Tech was the next most, what with his past with Mallory aka Mastermind, and I also felt his interactions with Rev and Rev's family showed a some of his character as well. The rest of the characters are very flat, pretty much rip offs of their ancestors. I personally wish someone would at least attempt a reboot. If think the ideal development team would be one like for the ORIGINAL Teen Titans cartoon (Go is shit). Anyways I still like the show and it at least inspired me to write my own stories using the characters. I have more planned down the road, including an entire What If type AU. Comments and critics welcome (trolls can stay home.)


	2. Photo Shoot (teaser)

A little earlier that evening, Tech was working alone in his lab as usual. After some criticisms about how the teams uniforms looked, mainly people calling them to edgy and not very approachable, the team had worked on a general redesign. Tech decided to use this as an opportunity to upgrade their suits with some new gadgets but was currently hung up on what to improve for Rev's. The main cause being that his mind wouldn't stop wandering to the recent changes in the dynamic between the coyote and the roadrunner.


End file.
